1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retail store search results and, more particularly, to a system for snap and pan of embedded maps within retail store search results and method of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a large retailer typically has a number of retail stores with items or products stocked in the retail stores. Many consumers visit a specific retail store when shopping for products, for example, groceries, office supplies, household wares, etc. Typically, the specific retail store may have thousands of sections and hundreds of aisles for the products. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific products may be a harrowing experience. In addition, it is known that when customers cannot find the products that they are looking for, the retail store is losing significant revenue because these customers cannot find the products that they want to buy.
A customer may use a mobile device running a mobile application of the retailer to identify an item or product within the retail store. With so many brands of a product and different products offered for sale within a retail store, it can be difficult for a customer to find a specific product within the retail store. Currently, some retailers offer store maps of a single product, for example pickles. For example, the retail store may offer a store map of a single product on a product page. In addition, some retailers allow a customer to run a search query and swipe right or left to progress or backup in the search results. However, these retailers typically require the customer to “click” to get to the item or product page where the retailer has their map and do not show the location for every search result dynamically as the customer scrolls through the search results.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a new system and method which embeds maps within retail store search results for a retail store. It is also desirable to provide a new system and method that offers snapping of the “list” of search results and panning of the “map” where there is correlation between the snapped search result and the item or product shown on the map for a retail store. It is further desirable to provide a new system and method that allows a customer, as the customer scrolls through a list of search results, to snap the list into place and pan the map to the newly selected product location. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a system for snap and pan of embedded maps within a retail store search results and method of using same that meets at least one of these desires.